Encontros e Desencontros
by Mah Marques e Bella Black
Summary: Rony e Hermione se metendo em grandes confusões amorosas, com um certa intrusa, e Harry com um caso realmente estranho de amor! No que isso vai dar?[R.H][H.PN]
1. Chapter 1

**Início das confusões – Parte I**

Já fazia algum tempo que aquilo estava acontecendo. Durante meses seguidos... Aquelas malditas cartas anônimas. No início tentou esconder de sua namorada, mas logo, ela descobriu. Também pudera, se tratava de Hermione Granger.

Logo depois do fim da Guerra, as coisas começaram a melhorar. No que deveria ter sido seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram em busca das Horcrux, tendo sido a sétima delas um misterioso colar de prata deixado pelo pai de Amélia Hanglows. Já destruídas todas as Horcrux, os três voltaram a Hogwarts para cursarem o sétimo ano, que haviam perdido, pois Hogwarts fechara. Agora, já formados Rony e Hermione dividiam uma casinha em Hogsmead, que com muito esforço conseguiram comprar.

Flashback

- De quem são essas cartas, Ronald? – perguntou a moça em seu mais severo tom, ao abrir a gaveta do armário de Rony, atrás de uma meia.

Hermione agora, aos 20 anos, era a chefe do Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, no ministério e trabalhava em um projeto para a socialização dos centauros, enquanto Rony tinha uma lojinha bem humilde de poções preparadas por ele mesmo, no beco diagonal.

Nesse momento ele preferia ter ficado mudo a ter que responder a essa pergunta, mas ao ver os olhos faiscantes de Hermione, achou melhor se apressar em dar uma resposta.

- Ahhhhnnn – gaguejou, com as orelhas vermelhas – elas... Bem... Elas são anônimas.

Não pareceu o tipo de resposta que deixou Hermione satisfeita.

- Aaaaah são anônimas? – disse com os olhos faiscando perigosamente. Convivendo um ano na mesma casa com Hermione, Rony sabia que depois desse acesso de sarcasmo vinha a parte realmente perigosa. – E você não faz idéia de quem pode ter te mandado essas cartas?

Rony gelou. A cor tinha abandonado seu rosto de uma forma cruel. Se dissesse algo naquele momento poderia, ou melhor,_ seria _usado contra ele. A bem verdade era que ele fazia uma boa idéia de quem poderia ter mandado aquelas cartas.

Ultimamente, uma antiga "colega" de escola, Lilá Brown, estava agindo de uma forma muito estranha. Andava fazendo algumas visitas a ele em sua loja, como se estivesse interessada em poções. E ele não pôde deixar de perceber, bem... Certas insinuações na parte dela.

Hermione, ao que parecia, também tinha uma boa idéia da nova "admiradora secreta" de Rony. Lilá não se preocupava em esconder isso dela. Toda vez que via Rony _com_ Hermione nas ruas de Hogsmead - lugar que passara a freqüentar com freqüência – pulava no pescoço do ruivo sem a menor cerimônia.

- Então, Rony... – alfinetou Hermione – Será que você não faz idéia de _quem_ seja?

- Bem, eu... Sim. – disse por fim – Mas... Quero dizer... O que importa? Eu te amo, e nenhuma carta anônima vai mudar isso! – nesse momento ele enlaçou Hermione pela cintura numa boa tentativa de acalmá-la.

- Jura? – ela perguntou um pouco mais doce, nos braços de Rony, fazendo este sorrir.

- Juro! – era a ocasião perfeita para um _super_ beijo. E Rony, óbvio, não a desperdiçou. Agarrou Hermione com tudo.

Fim do Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Início das Confusões - Parte II

Harry encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, pensando na "delicada conversa" que tivera com Amélia durante o dia. Tudo o que ele estava sentindo era tão... tão confuso. Ela era apenas uma criança. O que, diabos, estava acontecendo com ele?

_Flashback_

Harry havia acabado de chegar na casa da garota, na inútil tentativa de fazê-la entender a situação. Tocou a campainha da casa mais isolada de Liverpool, com medo do que poderia acontecer lá.

Quando a porta se abriu, a primeira coisa que viu foi os olhos verdes de uma garota que não parecia ter mais de 11 anos. Os cabelos castanho avermelhados combinavam perfeitamente bem com a pele clara, dando a ela um ar angelical. Esses olhos logo se arregalaram ao ver quem estava à sua frente.

- O que quer? – perguntou em um tom que soava muito frio para alguém de sua idade.

- Lia... eu... Posso entrar?

Amélia emburrou a cara, mas abriu passagem para que Harry entrasse.

- Hmm... Phillipe não está em casa? – perguntou o jovem, tentando parecer casual.

Lia lhe lançou um olhar tão rude, que perguntar de novo seria a prova de sua TOTAL ignorância.

- O que, exatamente, você quer? – perguntou simples e diretamente.

Harry olhou em volta, a sala de Amélia era muito bonita, mas não lhe trazia boas recordações.

- Lia, alguma coisa me fez vir aqui – disse ele, parecendo desesperado - alguma coisa me diz que eu te devo desculpas.

Aquela parecia ter sido a gota d´ água para Amélia. Foi o suficiente para a menina explodir.

- É LÓGICO QUE VOCÊ ME DEVE DESCULPAS – gritou – VOCÊ ROUBOU DE MIM A ÚNICA LEMBRANÇA QUE EU TINHA DO MEU PAI.

- Amélia – Harry elevou a voz, segurando os dois braços da garota para contê-la – É por uma boa razão. Você entenderá quando ficar mais velha.

- ESTOU FARTA DISSO! – gritou ainda mais alto, livrando-se de Harry, a essa altura já a beira de lágrimas – VOCÊ E OS SEUS AMIGUINHOS ROUBAM O MEU BEM MAIS PRECIOSO E AINDA DIZEM QUE EU SOU NOVA DEMAIS PARA SABER O MOTIVO! **SUMA DAQUI, POTTER!**

Nesse momento ela abriu com fúria a porta de sua casa, fazendo um gesto para que Harry saísse.

- Um dia você vai me entender, Amélia. – murmurou ele, antes de se retirar, ouvindo a porta bater com força total atrás dele.

_Fim do Flashback_

Definitivamente ele precisava procurar Phillipe. Jovem ou não, Amélia precisava saber a verdade.

Nota da Bella: Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que nós tivemos probleminhas técnicos aqui. Agora vai ser mais rápido, viu? Prometo! Esse capítulo é tão curto quanto o último, mas daqui para frente a fic toma outro rumo. Serão capítulos enooooormes. Então, para quem gosta, Beleza! xD

Muito obrigada, de verdade, aos que comentaram. Isso nos dá motivação para continuar. Beijos apara vcs!


End file.
